


First Meetings

by valiantblueknight



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bonding, Brotherly Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantblueknight/pseuds/valiantblueknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble on maybe how it will be like when Dirk and Dave first meet, or when they first get a chance to make their meeting official.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meetings

Dave looked at Dirk, felt like he was staring at his own reflection. Except, no. Not quite. The hair was different, the glasses too. The jaw more angular. Dirk felt so _familiar_ , so much like… Dave felt a wave of nostalgia pass over him. Dirk stepped forward one hesitant step, then another. Soon they could feel the other’s breath on their faces. Dave stared. Dirk stared back. Not a move was made, no expression shown behind tinted lenses.

Dirk put out his hand. “Sup.”

Dave’s hand met his. “Sup.”

They pull each other into an (ironic) hug. Tears were shed.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Zobersnoffer in return for him writing me a drabble. Somehow managed to get it to exactly 100 words.


End file.
